Le secret de Grisha Jäger
by Faim de Lou
Summary: Et si le plus grand secret de Grisha Jäger ne résidait pas dans sa cave ? Et si ce secret s'appelait Annie ?


**NB :****je n'ai pas lu les scans. Je ne connais que la saison 1 à l'heure de cette rédaction.****  
**Certaines suppositions sont donc peut-être totalement aberrantes. J'en ai conscience.

_Ecrit en écoutant l'opening 1 joué au violon.  
_

**xxx**

**Le secret de Grisha Jäger**

**xxx**

-Grisha, ça fait mal !

L'homme leva les yeux des veines bleues qui couraient sous ses doigts.

-Arrête, ce n'est qu'une piqûre.

Il plongea dans le regard lumineux d'Amanda. Les petites larmes qui y perlaient paraissaient presque ridicules. Amanda pleurant pour une aiguille, elle qui avait plus de bleus et de cicatrices que les trois quarts des hommes.

Il palpa doucement la veine. Puis il enfonça sa seringue.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'un minuscule point rouge qu'il essuya avec un coton. Il découpa un morceau de bande adhésive, puis il chassa le pouce qui maintenait le coton et pansa le bras. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de la peau, jusqu'à l'épaule.

Amanda battit des cils pour chasser une larme. Elle sourit.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Amanda fit couler ses doigts le long de sa nuque. Il l'attrapa sous les cuisses. Bientôt, ils devaient se retrouver une fois de plus appuyés à demi nus contre le lit d'auscultation.

La seringue roula au sol.

Grisha, plus tard, devrait regretter de ne pas avoir injecté à Amanda plus que des anticorps et de la lulibérine.

Grisha était chercheur. Curieux, il l'était dans toute son âme. Il voulait savoir. C'en était presque une maladie. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir d'explication sur tout. Pour Grisha, toute bonne chose était une chose connue, et toute chose excellente était une chose qui demandait à se faire connaître. Le monde extérieur était plein de mystères – non, mieux. Il était le Mystère Ultime –. En bref, l'Extérieur, c'était le Paradis.

Il avait vingt-trois ans et des poussières lorsqu'il intégra le Centre de Recherche en Biotechnologies de Shiganshina. Il vivait avec Carla depuis peu. Ils venaient de se fiancer lorsqu'il se mit à étudier les Titans.

Les recherches furent classées secrètes. Seul le Centre en fut informé, et Grisha n'eut pas l'occasion de savoir si la rumeur remonta plus haut. On avait reçu un Titan de trois mètres, vivant, obtenu le ciel savait comment grâce à l'armée. La première action de Grisha fut de lui faire poser un dentier… Après quoi il fut confiné dans une cave obscure et si bardé de métal que le chercheur craignit que la pauvre créature n'y survive pas. En permanence gardé par un corps spécial, la bestiole ne risquait pas de s'échapper.

Parmi les fameux gardiens, il y avait une charmante jeune femme, Amanda Leonhart. Grisha ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Il savait juste qu'elle faisait partie du décor, tout comme ses frères d'arme, qu'elle était plutôt aimable et bavarde pour un soldat, et qu'elle le suivait avec attention lorsqu'il s'affairait autour de ses boites de pétri. Elle avait des cheveux affreusement secs, d'un blond de paille, qui ne brillaient pas, et de fins yeux clairs comme de l'eau.

Il fallut, pour qu'il s'aperçoive à quel point ses iris étaient magnifiques, que le hasard les répartisse ensemble lors des entraînements semi-hebdomadaires de self défense. En fait, il fallut qu'il la mette au tapis. Ce jour-là, elle avait une vilaine toux tuberculeuse, et bien qu'il planque derrière lui un passé de champion de taekwondo, cela l'inquiéta assez et brisa leur échange de regard prolongé.

Grisha était, à l'origine, médecin. Il avait accepté le cursus parallèle avec les Titans parce que le travail de l'unité de microbiologie n'était qu'un mi-temps, et surtout pour mettre du beurre dans les épinards. La toux trop sèche d'Amanda le força à lui accorder une attention anxieuse. Alors il remarqua les cernes tirés de la jeune femme et ses maladies à répétition. Alors il commença à s'inquiéter à elle. Il la convoqua au Centre, et, parce que les collègues de la section se fichaient de sa gueule, il la reçut seul. De nombreuses fois, jusqu'à identifier le déficit immunitaire dont elle souffrait. Puis, cela effectué, il la convoqua encore, cette fois pour établir un traitement.

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il était tombé amoureux. En fait, il fallut pour cela qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le rebord de son bureau, la langue écrasée pour apercevoir l'aspect de ses amygdales, pour que Grisha voit dans sa lutte pour garder la bouche si grande ouverte quelque chose d'érotique. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Les mollets de la jeune femme étaient contre ses propres cuisses, il n'y avait que sa blouse blanche pour les séparer. A partir de ça, il dut reculer, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, obnubilé par la manière dont l'objet avait glissé hors de ses lèvres. Les consultations suivantes firent le reste.

Grisha n'eut pas tout de suite conscience qu'il trompait sa toute nouvelle femme. Il aimait Carla et n'avait aucune intention de la quitter. C'était simplement qu'au travail, parfois, il se passait des choses de plus que l'étude de la régénération titanesque et des rétrovirus nouvelle génération. Il était juste trop occupé, trop empêtré dans ses rêves, trop passionné par ses petites cellules. Il avait l'intention de passer à mi-temps en cabinet privé, dans le futur. Il ne songeait pas que cela durerait.

Du côté Titan, il ne chômait pas. Il avait découvert, dans les tissus de son individu préféré, une petite merveille que les profanes n'étaient pas près d'apprendre. Une cyanobactérie à capacité d'intégration génomique. En d'autres termes, en-dehors de leur morphologie incompréhensible, les Titans bénéficiaient de l'aide d'une petite touriste : ils étaient infectés par un organisme inconnu à ce jour. Une bactérie qui avait besoin du soleil pour survivre. Voilà qui expliquait au moins partiellement pourquoi son spécimen était si mal en point… et également pourquoi il n'avait nul besoin de manger.

_Il se nourrissait de lumière._

Non content d'en faire le seul être mobile-plante carnivore du règne animal, la bactérie avait la capacité de rentrer ou non dans les cellules, et d'y injecter des petites portions de son ADN qui s'intégraient alors à celui du Titan. Autrement dit, tous les Titans n'avaient pas incorporé les mêmes ADN, et pas les ADN des mêmes bactéries. D'où leur incroyable diversité.

C'était la découverte du siècle.

Dans un premier temps, craignant de se faire traiter de parjure à la science par ses pairs et d'être chassé des laboratoires, Grisha cacha son incroyable constatation. Il s'enferma dans un silence mutique et abandonna presque le pôle microbiologique.

Ce fut au même moment qu'Amanda tomba enceinte.

Amanda Leonhart n'avait jamais eu d'homme stable dans sa vie. Elle en avait bien fréquenté quelques-uns, mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle était célibataire. Elle ne voyait plus Grisha aussi souvent qu'avant, pris comme il était par ses recherches sous les lentilles, et savait de toute façon qu'il était un homme marié. Leur relation n'avait pas été sérieuse. Juste très douce et agréable – aussi doux puisse être le fait de verrouiller la porte d'un bureau et de se laisser aller à des fantaisies indicibles sur la table d'auscultation –. De plus, le pôle avait pour projet de couper un bras au Titan et de le plonger dans un liquide stabilisant pour pouvoir rendre l'original à l'armée.

N'ayant plus de surveillance, elle serait mutée autre part. Elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'avenir à deux. Il aurait été injuste qu'elle impose ce problème à un autre qu'elle-même et qu'elle détruise une famille. Inutile de l'inquiéter.

Elle prit tout le temps qu'elle voulut pour annoncer la nouvelle à Grisha, à la fin de son service, alors qu'il reposait sa bouse à son porte-manteau. Elle était enceinte de six mois et il était un peu tard pour que quoi que ce soit.

Mais, contre toute attente, Grisha tomba à genoux.

-Amanda, murmura-t-il.

Il caressa son ventre arrondi en se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Puis il posa l'oreille contre son ventre. Le cœur du bébé battait à l'intérieur. Il reçut un coup de pied à travers l'abdomen tendu.

Il en pleura.

C'était bizarre, comme les hommes pouvaient devenir sentimentaux lorsqu'ils se découvraient l'existence d'une progéniture.

-Je ne te demande pas d'en devenir le père, dit-elle tout de même. Je sais que tu as déjà une femme et des responsabilités. Je me disais juste que tu aurais voulu savoir.

-Idiote, lui répondit Grisha en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il s'avéra qu'il ne l'abandonna pas. Amanda fut mutée dans l'aile voisine, à un autre étage. Ils ne firent plus que se croiser dans les couloirs, mais, presque tous les soirs ou dans la journée, Grisha passait les voir, elle et la petite – car c'était une fille –. Amanda l'avait appelée Annie. Quand la garde revint de son congé de grossesse, il se remit sérieusement aux arts martiaux juste pour pouvoir prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Entre temps, ses recherches avançaient. Il en avait fait part à un collègue et tous deux travaillaient sur l'inoculation de la cyanobactérie à des rats. Grisha avait bon espoir de comprendre l'origine des Titans. Il commencerait par étudier comment elle s'intégrait à un organisme, et après seulement, il s'occuperait de leur problème de reproduction (les Titans n'avaient pas d'organe sexué).

Les rats doublèrent, triplèrent, sextuplèrent de volume. Ils ne prirent pas de poids, en revanche, ou presque pas – il fallait bien compter les germes inoculés –. Les dissections devinrent problématiques, puisque le meurtre transformait les corps en fumée. Les cyanobactéries relarguaient en effet toute leur énergie, consumant la matière organique en un suicide spectaculaire. Si l'on visait le mauvais endroit, le tissu repoussait – impossible de l'en empêcher –, et rien n'était réglé. Grisha trouva finalement la solution en plongeant ses sujets vivants dans un liquide descendu au zéro absolu. Une fois congelés, ils n'avaient pas une énergie suffisante pour se désintégrer en quelques secondes. Grisha gagnait un temps précieux pour son étude.

Il découvrit alors que ses rats n'étaient pas des micro-titans mais des espèces d'hybrides. La bactérie ne parvenait pas, en une génération, à en modifier immuablement les gènes. Les bactéries se contentaient d'aller se loger dans les nœuds lymphatiques du rat, de diffuser leurs toxines et leurs molécules énergétiques, transformant les corps de leurs hôtes. De plus, les rats ne restaient transformés que sous l'effet conjugué de deux phénomènes : leur besoin de se battre entre eux dans leurs cages… et la sécrétion d'une hormone de la douleur, la prostaglandine, à causes des blessures qu'ils s'infligeaient.

Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir découvert la nature des Titans. Il n'en avait alors pas encore conscience, mais il venait de découvrir une véritable panacée.

Entre temps, Carla lui offrit un fils : Eren.

Il continua ses recherches, alternant entre son travail, sa vie de famille et ses visites à Amanda et Annie. Un programme très chargé qui lui fit lâcher le pôle de microbiologie et le poussa cependant à faire des consultations à domicile. Il découvrit plus tard que sur d'autres espèces plus pacifiques, la bactérie ne provoquait pas de transformation. Que le cerveau des êtres créés était beaucoup plus primitif que celui des espèces-sources, avec un cortex amoindri. Que la repousse des membres pouvait s'effectuer même sur le sujet asymptomatique après transformation. Il se rapprochait avec horreur d'une évidence : si les véritables Titans étaient anthropomorphes, c'était qu'ils étaient apparus à partir d'êtres humains.

Amanda fut tuée en mission. Pas par un Titan, mais par l'une des morts les plus stupides qui puisse exister : la chaîne qui soulevait une charge de plusieurs quintaux avait cédé.

Elle se trouvait en-dessous.

La petite Annie devint alors orpheline. Elle n'eut plus que lui. Et Grisha se retrouva devant une évidence abjecte. Il ne pouvait pas la ramener chez lui. Tout d'abord, il venait d'adopter la petite Mikasa et Eren le prenait parfois mal. Une arrivante serait une catastrophe. Ensuite, si Annie avait la chevelure et les yeux de sa mère, le reste de son physique était rigoureusement paternel. Il ne se voyait pas infliger cela à sa femme.

Grisha devient le père d'Annie à part entière. Il prétextait des consultations en ville, disparaissait parfois en parlant de travail, se glissait hors de son lit en pleine nuit. Effrayé pour la sécurité d'Annie, qui vivait seule, il lui enseigna absolument toutes les techniques de self-défense qu'il connaissait. Ils passèrent d'innombrables heures à combattre, et à s'écrouler, et lui à lui caresser la tête à la nuit tombante.

Il ne lui avoua jamais sa double vie.

Puis il y eut l'Epidémie.

A Shiganshina, ce fut la panique. Les habitants se mirent à fuir, emportant leur maladie avec eux. Les autres villes leur fermèrent les portes. Certaines personnes étaient atteintes d'un mal étrange qui leur pourrissait peu à peu les membres et les faisait tomber. Aucune solution ne semblait se profiler.

Grisha fit confiner sa femme et ses enfants chez eux. Puis il investit le laboratoire.

Malheureusement, il avait attrapé le germe.

Ce fut lorsqu'il mélangea les cobayes de ses deux pôles d'expérimentation que le miracle opéra. Les rats ne furent pas malades. Leur bactérie titanesque les immunisait. N'y tenant plus, il s'injecta le microbe à lui-même.

Il guérit presque instantanément. Fou de joie, il se précipita à l'extérieur sans la moindre précaution. Il se rua chez Annie, dont il savait qu'elle était forcée de traîner dehors pour vivre, et lui inocula la bactérie. Il ne lui expliqua presque rien. Il faisait crépuscule et sa seule préoccupation avait été de la sauver. Plus tard, et bien qu'ayant pris conscience de la malédiction que cela représentait, il devait faire de même avec Eren.

Le vaccin de tous les miracles venait de naître.

A partir de cela, l'épidémie fut endiguée. Grisha se fit promettre tous les honneurs. Au lieu de les recevoir, il repartit s'enfermer avec ses patients et ses recherches. On ne va pas se mentir : surtout ses recherches.

Il comprit une chose fondamentale. Les Titans, dénués d'organes reproducteurs, étaient la progéniture d'individus victimes de la bactérie, qui avait clamé des fonctions proches de celles des rétrovirus endogènes humains. Des individus dégénérés, probablement consanguins. Peut-être en interespèce. Des hybrides. D'où l'incapacité à engendrer une descendance. Leur appétence pour la chair humaine semblait dictée par un instinct lointain, peut-être le déchirement du ventre maternel. Grisha supposa également une reproduction par fusion cellulaires, comme les hyphes des champignons.

Leur attirance pour le Nord, cependant, fut vite résolue. Les Titans, à moitié plantes, suivaient la direction du soleil. A condition que l'on ait pu se déplacer en Extérieur, et si l'on croyait une théorie d'un autre siècle qui disait que la Terre était ronde – ce qui aurait rendu l'Extérieur sacrément immense – l'endroit le plus sûr du monde serait les Pôles. A moins que les créatures en proviennent.

Le dernier problème était que, si les Titans descendaient d'êtres humains, alors ils auraient dû dévorer intégralement leurs parents. Où donc étaient ces géniteurs qui survivaient depuis un siècle pour déverser sur l'Humanité le Fléau qu'était leur progéniture ?

C'est alors que Grisha entraperçut pour la première fois la réponse.

Vengeance.

Puis le mur Maria céda.

Grisha avait prétexté des rendez-vous avec des patients. En vérité, il passait l'après-midi avec Annie. Son premier réflexe fut de l'embarquer sur le bateau le plus proche, puis il courut à son laboratoire. Oui. Son laboratoire. Il voulait injecter le sérum à Carla et Mikasa.

Le laboratoire s'écrasa sur lui.

Il se releva trop tard.

Puis, absorbé par son enquête et le danger, il dut disparaître.

Eren devait avoir une vie bien plus innocente que celle d'Annie. On n'avait pas agressé Eren dans un coin de ruelle au point qu'il sollicite plus de force et de se voit changé en Titan. Annie n'eut pas droit à l'ignorance.

Annie traversa beaucoup d'horreurs, pas mal de remises en question et de sacrés doutes concernant le bien-fondé de sa monstrueuse existence. Elle fit des choix. Elle dut s'engager.

-Tout ce que je veux, conclut-elle, c'est survivre.

C'était quelque chose d'horriblement vrai qui la poursuivit jusqu'à son dernier instant.

Puis elle rencontra son demi-frère.

Qui pouvait le prévoir ? Jamais informée de son lien spécial avec Eren, elle n'en ressentit pas moins une proximité pour lui qui dépassait le simple partage de leur composante titanesque. Leur esprit ne devait jamais savoir, mais ce n'était pas le cas de leur corps.

Le regard d'Annie s'attacha à ce jeune blanc-bec maladroit et court sur pattes pour ne plus le quitter.

-Quel idiot.

Quand elle pensait ça, c'était toujours bourré d'affection.

D'une façon absurde et comme les frères et sœurs savent faire mieux que quiconque, elle le haït autant qu'elle l'aima. Un amour profond, viscéral et platonique. Annie détailla le moindre de ses gestes et détesta ses faiblesses, et les méprisa parce qu'il lui était trop douloureux d'admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas les changer. De la même manière, elle adora le fait de pouvoir lui ficher une raclée en combat rapproché.

Elle ne revit plus jamais son père. Pas plus qu'Eren ne le fit. Pour elle, il fit partie des innombrables morts de la tragédie de Maria. Il n'y avait qu'un idiot comme son demi-frère pour penser qu'on ait pu survivre à un tel drame et rester introuvable. Elle-même avait espéré qu'il soit porteur de la malédiction et qu'il souffre d'amnésie, mais elle dut vite céder à l'évidence.

Avant d'entrer dans sa rébellion contre le genre humain, Annie vécut très solitaire. Très douloureusement aussi. Elle était un monstre, après tout. Tout comme tous les miraculés de l'épidémie qui découvrirent par accident leurs « pouvoirs », elle dissimula avec beaucoup de honte son anormalité, craignant une chasse aux sorcières si cela devait être découvert. Puis on lui offrit la Réponse qu'elle attendait. Alors Annie tua. Nul doute qu'elle suivait l'enseignement d'une autre victime du microbe, une antérieure aux cinq ans. Celle-là même qui avait amorcé la Vengeance qu'avait décryptée Grisha, sans doute. Certains indices laissaient à penser que cette personne dirigeait les Titans.

Comment des générations entières avaient-elles pu être poussées à accélérer l'extermination de leurs semblables au profit d'êtres qui n'hésiteraient pas à les trucider dans l'instant ? Le plus probable était l'exploitation des rébellions adolescentes. Cela avait-il tenu un siècle ? Qui était la véritable cause du Fléau ? Annie n'eut certainement pas toutes les réponses. La jeune fille agissait cependant par conviction. Elle était peut-être cruelle par amertume, et devenue lâche à force de dissimuler son secret trop lourd, mais elle suivait une cause par idéal.

Lorsqu'Annie sortit nue de son homoncule gigantesque, Eren sentit la même énergie, la même candeur viciée irradier son cœur. Il sentit peut-être aussi leur lien familial. Toujours est-il qu'il ne frappa pas. Annie, paisible, telle une Belle au Bois Dormant post-apocalyptique, put s'endormir dans sa gangue de diamant. Aucun moyen ne put l'en déloger, aussi brutal fut-il, ce qui fit dire à Zoé Hanger qu'elle devenait un couteau de cuisine parfait.

Annie ne s'éveillerait probablement jamais.

Un jour, Grisha parvint par le hasard de la vie devant sa chrysalide. Annie n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il était probable qu'elle resterait la même sublime nymphe de seize ans jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ses cheveux coupés à la serpe avaient le même éclat que ceux de sa mère. En fait, elle en était le portrait craché.

En l'apercevant, Grisha tomba à genoux. Il posa ses mains sur la gangue incassable et y frappa longuement de ses poings. Il murmura beaucoup son nom. Des :

-Je t'en supplie.

Et des :

-ANNIE !

Sa petite princesse ne battit pas d'un cil. Elle était aussi froide que de son vivant, aussi snob et aussi renfermée. D'ailleurs elle n'était même pas morte.

Grisha versa quantité de pleurs. Il en inonda le joyau. Malheureusement, il semblait que ni les larmes d'amour sincère ni aucune autre forme de baiser n'ait d'effet sur la princesse figée. La magie des contes de fée était en cavale. Annie se contentait d'être distante et somptueuse, et figée bien sûr. Elle brillait, aussi. Désormais, on voyait ses facettes. Elle en avait des centaines.

Grisha comprit qu'une fois de plus, il perdait ce qui lui était précieux. Il apprit que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Il dut partir.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, l'intelligence d'Armin le poussa à se faire exploiter par les corps de chercheurs et de stratège de l'armée. C'est dans ces circonstances qu'il retomba sur la dépouille scintillante d'Annie. Annie, qui, lorsqu'il la vit, lui procura, comme la toute première fois, des papillons dans le ventre. Ces sensations qu'il avait appris à comprendre trop tard.

Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si le cristal se brisait. Si, se délivrant de sa gangue, déchirant sa chrysalide, Annie aurait des ailes chatoyantes ou bien se transformerait en un insecte bien plus monstrueux. Si elle n'éclorait pas Titan.

Il y avait cependant certains secrets qui devaient le rester encore longtemps.

xxx

xxx

xxx

_Coucou vous !_

_Je vous résume ce qui m'a poussée à faire ces hypothèses (d'après l'anime toujours) :  
-on ne voit pas le visage du père d'Annie, d'ailleurs on le voit intentionnellement flouté et de dos. Mais il a les cheveux longs, comme le père d'Eren.  
-Annie et son père ne sont visibles qu'en extérieur. On n'est donc pas certains qu'ils partagent un foyer.  
-Eren a des troubles de la mémoire dus à sa condition (donc il n'est pas le seul).  
-Le père d'Eren est souvent absent… ce qu'il déplore.  
-Eren et Annie viennent de la même ville.  
-Annie est une traîtresse mais elle n'était pas dans l'armée il y a cinq ans, date des premières suspicions de Rivaille. (Je ne parlerai pas de la possibilité que le papa soit le méchant fomenteur, ça me semble usé comme truc scénaristique, bien que très plausible, et je n'ai juste pas envie d'en traiter.)  
-Annie semble investie dans sa mission de Titan et a même envie de la dire à Armin, mais celui-ci ne lui en laisse pas la possibilité.  
-Etc._

_Il y a par contre des contre-arguments :  
-OK, le père d'Eren est un scientifique, mais bon, EN PLUS il faudrait faire de lui un combattant ?  
-Le père d'Annie déplore de « lui avoir fait du mal », alors pourquoi infliger la même chose à son fils après ça ?  
-Le physique d'Annie, très différent du cliché de ressemblance frère-sœur usuel._

_Voilà tout. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des arguments ? (Sans spoil s'il vous plait, je rappelle que __**je n'ai pas lu les scans T.T**__)_


End file.
